sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Task Force Hammer
Task Force Hammmer was a combined force unit of the Galactic Empire, comprising Imperial Navy warships, Imperial Army units, and Stormtrooper battalions. Originally formed by Fleet Admiral Drayson Honos, then Commodore, as a special unit as part of the Imperial First Fleet to harass neutral trading lines and disrupt New Republic attempts to spread their influence along neutral star systems. It later became one of eight such task forces under the direction of Admiral Danik Kreldin during his Imperial Blitzkrieg of 14 ABY. Task Force Hammer, being the most prominent task force within the First Fleet, usually had the Super Star Destroyer [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]] accompanying it, along with seven other Star Destroyers and some thirty smaller warships in support as escorts for the Imperial Navy's flagship. Commodore David Stone was the commander of the taskforce. In Imperial battlefleet deployment, Task Force Hammer would occupy strategic center of the array, tasked with coordinating all the firepower of the combined fleet. Noteworthy Events Imperial Blitzkrieg The roster for Task Force Hammer included: Navy *[[I2SD Avenger|HIMS Avenger]] (replaced ''Conqueror as flagship'') *[[I2SD Conqueror|HIMS Conqueror]] (destroyed during the Second Battle of Etti IV) *[[I2SD Malevolent|HIMS Malevolent]] *[[I2SD Tormentor|HIMS Tormentor]] *[[ISD Terror|HIMS Terror]] *[[VSD Malignant|HIMS Malignant]] *[[VSD Nihil|HIMS Nihil]] *[[VSD Gorgon|HIMS Gorgon]] *[[V2SD Victory|HIMS Victory]] *[[V2SD Hunter|HIMS Hunter]] *[[IHC Fear|HIMS Fear]] *[[IHC Annihilation|HIMS Annihilation]] *[[IHC Cessation|HIMS Cessation]] *[[IHC Ruin|HIMS Ruin]] *[[IHC Outbound|HIMS Outbound]] *[[IHC Bastion|HIMS Bastion]] *[[IHC Selene|HIMS Selene]] *[[IHC Star's End|HIMS Star's End]] *[[IHC Cruelty|HIMS Cruelty]] *[[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]] *[[ICC Necrosis|HIMS Necrosis]] *[[ICC Dissolution|HIMS Dissolution]] *[[ICC Crusader|HIMS Crusader]] *[[ICC Farlex|HIMS Farlex]] *[[ICC Torture|HIMS Torture]] *[[ICC Fondor|HIMS Fondor]] *[[IMC Truth|HIMS Truth]] *[[IMC Athaniss|HIMS Athaniss]] *[[IMC Allecto|HIMS Allecto]] *[[IMC Bitter|HIMS Bitter]] *[[IMC Vengeful|HIMS Vengeful]] *[[IMC Vicious|HIMS Vicious]] *[[ICRV Unrelenting|HIMS Unrelenting]] *[[ICRV Savior|HIMS Savior]] *[[ICRV Dundell|HIMS Dundell]] *[[INTC Oppressor|HIMS Oppressor]] *[[INTC Immobilizer|HIMS Immobilizer]] *[[INTC Net|HIMS Net]] *[[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]] *[[ISC Accuser|HIMS Accuser]] *[[ISC Vengeance|HIMS Vengeance]] *[[ILF Kuat|HIMS Kuat]] *[[ILF Finix|HIMS Finix]] *[[ILF Dreadful|HIMS Dreadful]] *[[ILF Ord Trinold|HIMS Trinold]] *[[ILF Harrow|HIMS Harrow]] *[[NEBB Second Chance|HIMS Second Chance]] *[[NEBB Redeemer|HIMS Redeemer]] Army/Stormtroopers Combat Command Hammer - Units quartered on HIMS Conqueror Combat/Army Command Hammer - Units quartered on HIMS Conqueror '6th Division' *Command Company *988 Special Operations Company *1 Anti-Air/Space Craft Battalion *1 Divisional Fire Support Battalion '11 Brigade ''Black Dragons (light) *3 Infantry Battalions *1 Engineering Battalion *1 Scout Company *1 Armored Company *1 Support Company *1 Medical Battalion '''243 Brigade (light) *2 Infantry Battalions *1 Engineering Battalion *1 Scout Company *1 Armored Company *1 Support Company *1 Medical Battalion '773 Armored Brigade ''Veers Own *2 AT-AT Companies *4 AT-ST Companies *2 Scout Tank Companies *1 Mobile Support Battalion *1 Support Battalion '7th Division Command Company based on ''Imperator-class Star Destroyer HIMS Terror '23 Brigade ''Black Dragons (light) *3 Infantry Battalions *1 Engineering Battalion *1 Scout Company *1 Armored Company *1 Support Company *1 Medical Battalion '248 Brigade (light)' *2 Infantry Battalions *1 Engineering Battalion *1 Scout Company *1 Armored Company *1 Support Company *1 Medical Battalion '500 Brigade (heavy) ''Dark Lord *4 Infantry Battalions *1 Engineering Battalion *1 Scout Company *2 Armored Companies *2 Support Companies *1 Base Defense Company *1 Anti-Air/Space Company *1 Medical Battalion +1 additional Medical Company '''21st Division Command Company based on Imperator Mark II-class HIMS Malevolent *978 Special Operations Company '459 Brigade (heavy) ''Silver Eagle *4 Infantry Battalions *1 Engineering Battalion *1 Scout Company *2 Armored Companies *2 Support Companies *1 Base Defense Company *1 Anti-Air/Space Company *1 Medical Battalion +1 additional Medical Company '''460 Brigade (heavy) ''Silver Star *4 Infantry Battalions *1 Engineering Battalion *1 Scout Company *2 Armored Companies *2 Support Companies *1 Base Defense Company *1 Anti-Air/Space Company *1 Medical Battalion +1 additional Medical Company '22nd Division'* Command Company based on ''Imperator Mark II-class HIMS Tormentor '788 Armored Brigade' *2 AT-AT Companies *3 AT-ST Companies *2 Scout Tank Companies *1 Mobile Support Battalion *1 Support Battalion '789 Armored Brigade ''Black Swords *1 AT-AT Companies *2 AT-ST Companies *3 Scout Tank Companies *1 Mobile Support Battalion *1 Support Battalion '''790 Armored Brigade *2 AT-AT Companies *4 AT-ST Companies *2 Scout Tank Companies *1 Mobile Support Battalion *1 Support Battalion * Heavy '33rd Division' Command Company based Imperator Mark II-class Star Destroyer HIMS Nihil ---- Category:Military Units Category:Imperial Navy